The Path We Walk
by Rayleighn
Summary: AU/Crossover with the original CSI. When Lady Heather stumbles upon an artifact things start to get a little stranger than normal in her practice, causing Myka and H.G. to show up to investigate. When Helena finds a soul she can connect with, things take a turn and it is unclear if things will ever be the same. Updated with beta 12-23-12


**Title:** The Path We Walk**  
****Rating:** M/NSFW – It takes a while but I promise, it does get there!**  
****Pairing:** Bering and Wells, mention of Cleena.**  
****Triggers:** Really mild mention of BDSM**  
****Summary:** My submission for Pornathon 2012 on Tumblr. My porn has plot though! Okay, so this is less porn and more a whole fucking episode. AU/Crossover with the original CSI. Also I am playing with the timeline. A lot. Don't judge me.  
When Lady Heather stumbles upon an artifact things start to get a little stranger than normal in her practice, causing Myka and H.G. to show up to investigate. When Helena finds a soul she can connect with, things take a turn and it is unclear if things will ever be the same.**  
****Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note 1:**I have realized that I am leaving this open to become a thing, so, I value the input of if I should continue the world with Heather attached.  
**Authors Note 2:**Updated 12/23/2012 with betaing from Kloperslegend! Let's all go thank the nice lady who took the time because my grammar issues made her cringing.

* * *

Helena was curled up in the chair that was normally reserved for Artie: Vanessa had been adamant that he take time off and talk to a psychiatrist after almost destroying the world with a plague. There was the whole killing Leena thing too, and while Mrs. Fredrick managed to bring Leena back, Artie still hadn't forgiven himself. Helena understood where the emotions were coming from - she still hadn't quiet forgiven herself for letting her finger twitch on the trigger of the gun when it was pointed at Myka's forehead - but she was dealing much better then Artie was. With Artie gone, Helena had claimed his very comfortable chair as her own when she was in the office, particularly when she was reading. Myka had given her the complete Harry Potter series when she finally came back as a full agent, and currently she was curled up with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The more she read the series she was convinced that J.K. Rowling had to be in possession of an artifact to craft such a magical world. She was musing over what it could possibly be when the computer let out the god-awful noise that informed her there was a curiosity. Heaving a mighty sigh, Helena pushed herself out of the chair and moved to stand in front of the glowing computer screen with its blinking red screen, which was practically screaming "alert" at her. Despite adjusting well to the new technology, some of the information that accompanied a curiosity still baffled her, and this particular one had multiple files attached to it. It was time to find Claudia and she knew it.

After Leena had be resurrected, Claudia realized she had to take the chance, and had proclaimed her love to the older woman. The computer nerd's confession was received well, but not without much nagging from Leena about how it only took her death to make Claudia confess. As such, when Helena found them in an aisle together, Leena pushed against one of the shelving units, just short of being assaulted by the younger woman, Helena wasn't even leaning on the side of astonishment. The British woman stood a fair distance away from them, tapping her booted foot, waiting for them to come up for air. When they finally broke apart, Helena's arms were crossed, irritation apparent on her face. "It is about bloody time."

Claudia at least had the good sense to turn a bright cherry red. "Oh, um, H.G… How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know your lung capacity is superior to any of the lovers I have ever had."

Claudia's eyes widened before her head dropped. "Um, what did you need?"

"We have a curiosity, and there are many files attached to the alert." Agitation was still evident on the inventors face.

The computer nerd nodded, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught, moving towards the office, with Helena's boots clicking behind her the whole way, staring a hole into the young woman's back. Leena on the other hand seemed to be completely unaffected, as if she was still floating on cloud nine, and Helena began to wonder if at some point Claudia had denied her of too much air.

Flinging herself into the rolling chair in front of the computer, Claudia went to work, downloading and opening files, clicking to highlight important bits, completely absorbed in the work before her, and very thankful for the escape from Helena's agitated glare. However, it didn't make the young computer nerd immune from the sound of the inventor's foot tapping.

"All these files are police reports and lab results from the Las Vegas police department. There has been a spike in unusual activity, and unusual in Vegas is… Well, if it's unusual enough for the police to get involved it is toats an artifact." Claudia informed Helena when she finally pulled herself out of all the data.

"I guess this means I am going to Las Vegas?"

Claudia nodded before adding, "Take Myka with you, you are going to need her."

Helena nodded, her mind racing. She was going with Myka, to the city of sin.

* * *

Standing in the air-conditioned lobby of the Las Vegas crime lab, Myka breathed a sigh of relief. Even in the middle of March, Las Vegas was warm enough to make her want to melt in the black slacks, black suit jacket, and thing pale green cami. But if Myka wanted to melt, Helena was a puddle. The British woman was red in the face from heat, and her choice to always layer her clothing was biting her in the ass. Myka was about to ask the other woman if she was going to be okay when the clicking of heels came around the corner, and she was brought face to face with a older blond woman.

"Catherine Willows." The woman said, her hand extending in front of her. "And you are?"

"Myka Bering, Secret Service. This is Helena Wells, my partner." Myka responded, clasping Catherine's hand.

"Secret Service? The Secret Service has an interest in the strange happenings in Las Vegas?" Catherine's eye brows had raised so high that Myka was sure they were attempting to crawl into her hair.

"The Secret Service is interested in protecting the president, and when a string of crazy happens, it forms a pattern. We are here to make sure that pattern does not evolve into anything that could be of risk to the president." Myka answered, without missing a beat.

"Right…" Catherine said quiet skeptically. "Well, follow me then."

Helena and Myka fell in behind the blond woman, who was navigating the glass walled maze with such ease and fluidity, never once pausing to make sure she was going the correct direction. It left no doubt in Myka's mind that when they went to leave, they would most certainly need a guide to get back out. When they finally stopped wandering around the labyrinth, they had arrived in a brightly lit room. Tack boards served as walls and in the center was a giant backlit table. Pulling stools out for them to sit on, Catherine then moved to one of the tack boards and began to walk them thru the cases.

"The first case happened a month ago. This is Magdalena MacKenny; her husband called to report that she was sitting on the railing of the balcony, of their twelfth floor apartment." Catherine explained, pointing to a picture of a pretty burnet with green eyes. "By the time the cops responded, she had switched from sitting to hanging upside down. The only thing keeping her hanging on was her husband, desperately clinging to her ankles. She was admitted to the hospital for a psych eval, and they came up clean. She wasn't suicidal and there was nothing in her blood work to suggest drugs."

"Do your police officers commonly respond to husbands calling because their wives are behaving in ways they do not approve?" Helena asked, speaking for the first time, and her accent caused Catherine to pause for a moment.

"If that behavior could be suicidal, yes." Catherine answered a little too defensively for both Helena and Myka.

"Moving on. This is Felinus Macchruim. His wife called in three weeks ago. She called and said she was scared, not because he was threatening her or anything, but because he was almost demanding that she tie him up and whip him. Apparently before this encounter, he was a well-mannered man, into very vanilla sex. Again, we admitted him to the hospital for a psych eval, nothing came up, and his blood was clean. No drugs. Not even a freaking Prozac.

"Ravi Sastre is next, two weeks ago she was admitted to the hospital with intense pain, and was on the verge of death. That was until she was visited by a friend, Katya Zegher. Apparently Ravi's parents came to visit her and found the two girls making out pretty passionately."

"I beg of you not to finish this with the parents called because their daughter." Helena interrupted.

Catherine cut her eyes, hard, at the British woman. "Had you let me finish, we were called because they thought perhaps Ravi had been poisoned, because she made a miraculous recovery the following day. However, since you brought it up, they did mention that Ravi had never shown any interest in other women, and her being gay was a complete surprise to them."

Myka glanced at the older woman, and saw her face had turned bright red after making a fool of herself in front of Catherine. "Why was that important? Did the parents think Katya had poisoned their daughter and then when the love was reciprocated, Katya gave her the antidote?"

Catherine nodded. "That was exactly what they thought, but the multiple tox reports from the hospital showed no toxin in Ravi's system. It could have been that it was in such small amounts that they couldn't detect it, or it was something that was so odd it wasn't tested but, it was strange enough to get lumped into our timeline."

"I am assuming that with that Katya hasn't been arrested?"

Again, Catherine nodded. "We couldn't pin anything to her if we tried. But that only leaves us with the latest report. This one came in two days ago, Lizbeth Alma. Up until two days ago, Lizbeth was a quiet girl, who was getting ready to graduate from UNLV, with a bachelors in psychology. She died yesterday in the hospital, in pain that started much in the same way Ravi's did, but she didn't miraculously turn around. The doctors informed us this morning that she had died when her heart could no longer take the pressure from the pain. They tried to sedate her, but the pain broke thru everything they gave her. We are still waiting for the file from the university on her activities on campus, but I am sure if you went and leaned on them, Agent Bering, with Agent Wells there, you would have much more luck then we did."

Myka smirked and nodded. "Any chance we can get a copy of all of your files?"

As if Catherine was expecting the question, she knelt down and when she popped back up held four files, handing them over to Myka.

"Cath." A raspy voice called from the hallway.

"In here Sara." Catherine called back to the voice.

A tomboyish woman with short wavy brown hair appeared in the doorway. "Nick and Mandy are looking for you. Something about Grissom's mother's co-worker being involved in something. Either way, I am not handling it. That woman is fucking scary for a deaf woman."

"She's just mad at you for divorcing him… And maybe not ever learning sign language didn't help you win any points." Catherine then turned her attention back to Myka and Helena. "I am sorry ladies, you are going to have to excuse me. I assume you have the lab's number if you need anything that isn't in those files, just give us a call." Catherine said as she was working her way out the door.

"Any chance we can get an escort to the front door? I am confident we would be wondering around for at least an hour trying to find our way out." Myka said, just before Catherine was completely gone.

"Sara, can you take them?"

Sara nodded, and that was enough for Catherine, the woman was gone before Myka even realized Sara had agreed. "Sara Sidle."

"Myka Bering and Helena Wells." Myka said, introducing them both.

Sara narrowed her eyes for a second. "Helena Wells… Oh please tell me your middle name starts with a G, so you go by H.G. Wells."

Helena snorted for a moment before nodding. "Indeed, my middle name is Grace."

"Oh and you're British, fabulous!" Sara all but screeched. "Sooo, what are you both doing here?"

"Secret Service, working on that string of bizarre behavior." Myka answered, before Helena could open her mouth and make this new woman fall any harder for her.

"The Secret Service cares about that?"

"We care about anything that is out of the normal."

Sara shrugged, and began leading them through the labyrinth of glass. Standing outside, Myka elbowed Helena in the side. "Could you have flirted any harder with her?"

"What? That was not flirting; I was simply answering a question."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Sure… Casanova wasn't a person, that whole concept was based on your sexual escapades, I am sure of it now."

"I am hurt!" Helena responded, her hand going over her heart and feigning like she had been shot.

Myka pulled her sunglasses on and began walking towards their rental SUV.

* * *

Pulling onto the campus of UNLV, Myka braced herself for the battle of wills that was coming trying to access a student's files. By the time they had dragged themselves across campus to the office of records, both women were sweating profusely, their hair soaked, and Helena looked like a strong gust of wind would knock her over. So when the snotty student working the front desk asked how she could help them, Myka didn't even hesitate.

"We are Secret Service and need to access the records of Lizbeth Alma." Myka answered, power dripping from her voice, as she pulled her badge and placed it in front of the young woman's face.

"I don't have access to that." The girl said.

"Then I highly suggest you find me someone who does." Myka responded. The girl got up and disappeared behind a door to the right. Myka turned around to see Helena slumped in a padded scarlet chair. "This heat is killing you, isn't it?"

Helena lifted her head. "I will be fine darling. I am just wearing far too many layers for this weather, and I cannot recall a time when it was this warm in England."

Myka sighed and leaned over to see a full water bottle sitting on the desk. Grabbing it quickly, she tossed it to Helena. "Drink that."

"Are we a thief now too?" Helena asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Just as Myka was about to answer, the girl walked back through the door, an older man following behind her. "Neal Smatresk, President of UNLV. What can I do for you ladies today?"

Myka pulled her badge out again. "Myka Bering with the Secret Service. We are investigating the death of one of your students, Lizbeth Alma, and we need access to her records."

"And why are her school records needed, what was it, Mrs. Bering?"

"Agent Bering. And all information has to be treated as valuable. If it was an environmental cause other students may be at risk."

"I see. We can't afford to put any students at risk. Give me a moment and I will gather the files for you."

Fifteen minutes later Myka and Helena were hauling themselves back into the car, AC turned on full blast, with Lizbeth's file sitting on top of the stack from Catherine.

* * *

Sitting in the hotel room that night, Chinese containers spread out on the table between open files from the four people and Lizbeth's student file, Helena was rubbing her forehead, and Myka was staring at Lizbeth's file while forking shrimp lo mein into her mouth.

"There has got to be a connection." Myka finally said slamming her container down on the table, noodles flying out and hanging precariously from the side of the once white box.

"Perhaps we are missing a detail. Something Catherine did not think was relevant so she left it out, or something she did not ask." Helena said, breaking open her third fortune cookie. "We could pay a visit to Ravi tomorrow. She seems to be the least affected out of everyone."

Myka nodded, stretching, and yawning. "Now I think a bad movie and some sleep are in order." She closed the file and moved to the queen sized bed sitting in front of the t.v. Helena turned, watching Myka get comfortable on the bed, her already short shorts riding up a bit (showing more of her toned thigh) and the tank top catching on the pillow (lifting just enough to let Helena see her hip poking out of the black and red shorts). Helena bit her lip, worrying it for a moment before pushing herself out of the chair and joining Myka on the bed, right as The House at the End of the Street started playing.

"Is this a horror movie?" Helena asked.

"Eh, they call it a horror movie, but really it's a psychological thriller."

"Oh." Helena whispered back.

"Don't tell me you're scared of horror films."

"N-no, not at all."

"You are!"

"Okay, perhaps a bit."

"Aw, well I will be here to protect you."

And protect her, Myka did. About an hour into the movie when things started going wrong, and puzzle pieces started to fall into place, Helena latched onto Myka's arm with the ferocity of a small child. Myka slid her arm around Helena, rubbing her shoulder. "It's just a movie H.G., you're fine."

Helena didn't care, burying her face in Myka's arm when Jenifer Lawrence got abducted. When the movie was finally over, Helena had pressed her nails into Myka's arm almost hard enough to draw blood, and refused to go to sleep unless Myka held her all night.

So they fell asleep with Myka being the big spoon.

* * *

The next morning found the duo sitting at a dining room table, fresh coffee steaming out of cups, while they listened to Ravi's parents answer questions they really needed Ravi to answer.

"Mrs. Sastre, I understand you want to help but really we need Ravi's answers." Myka finally said after sitting through the fifth story about how their daughter was a good little Christian girl, who would never engage in a homosexual relationship willingly. Glancing at Helena, Myka caught the older woman struggling not to laugh at the two parents and their naivety.

"Mom, really, it's fine. I can answer their questions." Ravi finally spoke up, standing up and shooing her parents out of the room and then closing the door behind them. "I am really sorry about that. They don't understand that I am old enough to handle this stuff on my own."

Helena muttered, "I bet they do not have a clue about what you do."

"Sorry?"

Helena shook her head. "Nothing love." Her fake smile plastered on her face.

Myka took a deep breath before restarting the questions. "Have you smelt fudge when there has been no fudge?"

Ravi's eyebrows attempted to crawl into her black hair, and off her tanned face. "I am going to say no…"

Myka nodded. "What about anything new? Something new come into the house? Did you start doing something new?"

The other woman's face screwed itself up in thought before finally shaking her head. "Nothing I can think of."

"What about places you go? Did you notice anything new there? Is there anywhere you go habitually?"

Again the woman shook her head, but stopped. "Well, I did start seeing a psychiatrist, but I doubt she has anything to do with this."

"And her name?"

"Dr. Heather Kessler."

Nodding, Myka scribbled the name down on the paper in front of her. "Thanks Ravi." She stood up and shook the girl's hand, and as they walked out she caught Helena flirting with the younger woman.

Sitting in the car, Myka cut her eyes at Helena. "Really? Do you not know how to turn that Wells charm off?"

Helena's face was turned to the window, and Myka saw the reflection of her lips moving in a muttered answer but Myka could not hear her say, "If only it worked as well on you."

After meeting with both Felinus and Magdalena, they were on their way to Dr. Heather Kessler's office. Both of them had confirmed that they were patients of Dr. Kessler, but they had both started seeing the woman at different times. Felinus had been seeing her for about a year, and Magdalena had only been seeing her for just over six months.

Standing in her waiting room was by far the most gloriously funny thing to Helena. Myka was so uncomfortable it almost had the older woman doubled over with laughter. What everyone seemed to forget in their description of one Dr. Heather Kessler, was that she was a sex therapist, and as such, her waiting room was on the provocative side.

While they were waiting for the current patient to come out, Claudia decided it would be a good time to check in. "What's wrong with you man?"

"Nothing." Myka said, her eyes focused completely on the Farnsworth in her hand.

"Dude, something is wrong."

"I. Am. Fine." Myka's words wormed their way out through clenched teeth.

"Alright, whatever. So what do you have for me?"

"We are standing in the waiting room of a Dr. Heather Kessler."

"A sex therapist!" Helena chimed in from the background.

Claudia's eyes got wide before she started laughing so hard she was doubling over. Steve walked in the frame behind Claudia, bending down to see Myka's less then amused face. "What's she laughing at?"

"Nothing." Myka was very tempted to slam the Farnsworth shut, but knew it would be useless, Claudia would just keep calling her back.

"Myka, and H.G. In a sex therapist's office!" Claudia finally managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Steve's face contorted in what looked like sympathy before he walked away from the whole debacle.

"What did you want Claudia?"

"Was just checking in. Do you want me to run a check on this Dr. Kessler?"

"That would be fantastic love!" Helena answered before Myka had the chance to say no.

Myka slammed the Farnsworth shut and was sliding it in her back pocket right as the door opened and she was brought face to face with a gorgeous, dark auburn haired woman with bright green eyes.

"I'll see you next week Cora." The woman said, guiding a short average looking black haired woman through the door.

"Dr. Heather Kessler?" Myka asked, holding her badge for the woman to see.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Agents Wells and Bering. Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Kessler." Helena said, extending her hand to shake Heather's.

"Please, call me Heather. What can I help you ladies with? I think I can find a spare opening in my schedule if you need a session."

Helena was impressed: she could tell this woman had wits enough to test both Myka and herself; not many could ask two agents if they needed sex therapy without missing a beat, let alone two women.

Myka on the other hand had turned a shade of red that Helena had otherwise thought was incapable of the human body. "W-w-we-no." Myka stuttered out.

"What my less then eloquent partner is attempting to say is, we are here about a string of your patients. We have been assigned to the cases that they are involved in, and you seem to be the only discernible link."

"Let us take this to my office then." Heather answered, stepping back and indicating they should go through the door she was holding open. Closing the door behind them, Heather took a seat behind her expansive cherry wood desk, looking every bit as regal as the air she put off implied.

Helena was watching Myka, a smirk appearing to have been super glued to her face. Myka had taken a seat and came face to face with a set of sex toys sitting on Heather's desk. Helena was trying to contain her laughter and curiosity, watching Myka close her eyes, take a deep breath, and then repeat the process upon opening her eyes and seeing the neon colored toys had not magically disappeared. Helena made a mental note to ask about the purple one that was shaped like a butterfly; despite her brilliant brain, she just couldn't work out how that worked.

Heather's eyes were darting between the two women, before she finally cracked, "Are you sure you don't need me to find that hour?"

Myka nodded, her eyes screwed shut. Helena exhaled a chuckle before turning her attention back to Heather. "As I was explaining before, three of your patients have been involved in rather unusual behavior according to the people closest to them."

"May I have their names so I can pull their files for you?"

"Magdalena MacKenny, Felinus Macchruim, Ravi Sastre." Helena rattled the names off.

"Do you have any connection with Lizbeth Alma?" Myka added.

"Lizbeth; she was interning for me, and when she didn't show up yesterday I called the school and they said she had called and said it wasn't working out." Heather said, pulling the three files out of her desk. "Why?"

"She died this morning." Myka had managed to open her eyes, but they were directed at the ceiling.

"That- that is horrible." Heather responded, her hand going over her mouth.

"I am terribly sorry you had to find out this way." Helena answered before turning her attention back to the other people. "Can we start with Magdalena?"

Heather nodded. "Sure. What do you need to know?"

"Did she show any signs of being unstable? A desire to end her life perhaps?"

"She didn't—"

"No ma'am."

"That's good. Magdalena has issues with stopping herself from doing things she wants to do. I suggested she try to follow her desires when I saw her last month." Heather said, her eyes following her finger as she moved through the file to try to give Helena the best answer she could.

Myka and H.G. shared a look, Heather had instructed Magdalena to follow her desires and that is exactly what she had done. "What about Felinus? What was he seeing you for?" Myka continued.

"Repressed BDSM fantasies."

"And your advisement?"

"That he ask his wife to partake, it would create a bond between them and leave him satisfied." Another instruction that was followed.

"And Ravi?" Helena asked.

"Repressed homosexual urges. I suggested she follow her heart and tell the woman she was in love with, Katya, the truth." And there it was a pattern.

Heather had instructed all of her patients to do something and they followed to the 't', or they suffered, Ravi had been ill till she followed the instructions and then was miraculously healed. Which meant Lizbeth had to of been instructed to do something and resisted to the point of death.

"Thank you so much for the information." Myka said, standing up and walking out of the office, her brain whirling at a million miles an hour. Questions bouncing off the inside of her skull with such force she couldn't pick just one to address.

Helena stood up after the door clicked shut and shook Heather's hand again. "Thank you ever so much for your time."

"That offer for that hour still stands. While my title is sex therapist, I am an excellent listener and I have this feeling you could use one of those."

"I will consider your offer." Helena said, smiling as she took the card that was offered her.

The day was used up by the time Myka and H.G. returned to their hotel room, but that didn't mean Claudia wasn't going to call and give them all the information they could ever want on Heather Kessler, and some they didn't.

"Alright, so Heather Kessler. Get cozy kiddies, it is story time!" Claudia announced, as Myka propped the Farnsworth against an extra pillow so they could lie in bed.

"Tell me a story Ms. Donovan." Helena responded, glee apparent on her face.

Claudia rubbed her hands together. "Alright, let's start with her previous line of work." Claudia held a picture up to the Farnsworth of Heather in a skin hugging leather dress that took her already ample bust and made it appear as if it had been multiplied by at least three. "Dr. Heather Kessler, used to be known as Lady Heather. Las Vegas's most well-known and most profitable dominatrix. She ran her own dominion, and at her peak had 25 other women working for her, either in the physical or the virtual aspect of her business." Myka was rubbing her head already; if this was the start of this woman's background check, what else was there? "Fast forward to early 2006. Heather's daughter, Zoë, is murdered in Las Vegas after coming home from Harvard, without ever telling Heather she was in town. God, H.G., you and her should be best of buddies. She finds out who killed her daughter, sleeps with him to confirm that he did kill her daughter, then takes him to the middle of the desert to try to whip him to death. She apparently did a short stint in jail for it, but one of her clients was the judge on her case, and she got out without much marked on her record. Fast forward a year, and we have the year she sold the rights of her life. Jesus, she literally put a price on her own life." Claudia was shaking her head at this point. "Anyway, Zoë's father gains custody of her kid, Allison, and with that Heather sells off her domain and when she still can't get visitation she uses the money she got for selling the right to kill her to set up a trust fund for Allison. From there, you are pretty much caught up; she went to school and got her license to be a sex therapist, and we have arrived at Heather Kessler today. I pulled up a few side notes here and there about her romantic relationships, a Catherine Willows is listed as an on again, off again type thing, as well as a Gilbert Grissom."

"I don't think her relationships have anything really to do with it, but thanks Claud." Myka said, learning forward and closing the Farnsworth.

"Wait!" Claudia screamed seeing her move. "What do you have for me so I can tell you what you're looking for?"

"I had almost forgotten. Whatever the artifact is, it seems to have the power to make the person with it, to demand someone else follow their instructions, or die a horrible death." Helena answered.

"Hmm, so like the beehive. I will check it out. Spock out." She said, putting her hand up in the Vulcan salute as Myka closed the Farnsworth.

Helena slipped her hand in her pocket, her fingers rolling over the card Heather had given her before, her mind racing with the new information. "I need to make a call. I will be right back." She finally said, stepping outside of their hotel room and dialing the number on the card.

"This is Dr. Kessler."

"Hello Heather, this is Agent Wells. Can you still find a place for me to come talk to you?"

"Absolutely, tomorrow at lunch sound good? I will multitask."

"Fabulous. Thank you."

Closing the door behind her as she walked back in the room, Myka looked at Helena with suspicion. "What was that?"

"I am taking her up on her offer of letting me go in and talk. The regents have been harassing me to see someone and talk. They did not however, say it had to be someone they chose."

Myka raised an eyebrow. "You know Claud was kidding right?"

"Was she? We have walked a similar path Myka." Helena said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

With nothing new from Claudia yet, the following day was quiet, and the hotel was nothing but judgmental looks being passed from Myka to Helena. When it was getting close to her appointment with Heather, H.G. was thankful for an escape from the hotel room.

Sitting in the same chair as yesterday Helena was playing with a string that had worked its way out of the intricate weaving of her jeans. While she was thankful for the escape, her mind now questioned the decision to come see Heather at all, but when Heather sat down behind the desk, placing her lunch down as well, Helena realized she had no choice but to stay.

"Let's start simple. What's your full name?" Heather said, after taking a bite of some burrito type thing.

"Helena Grace Wells."

Heather cocked her eye brow. "Like H.G. Wells?" At Helena's nod, the younger woman scribbled the name into the file. "I have to admit, his books are some of my guiltiest pleasures."

Helena cringed a bit at the mention of her books, but under the assumption Charles had been her. She had gotten so used to the Warehouse recognizing them as hers: she forgot that to the rest of the world they were her brother's works. "Please make sure that you keep detailed notes. My employer has been harassing me to see a psychiatrist for some time and I am sure they are going to come collect a copy of your file in the near future."

Heather nodded. "You got it. So how do you want this to happen? Me asking you questions, or do you just want me to sit here until you spill your guts?"

"Perhaps you can start with the questions. The things that you are curious about, I am sure they will have the nasty occurrence of leading me to, as you say, the 'spilling my guts' part of this." Helena was still picking at the string on her pants, anything to distract her from the horrors her brain was stirring up about what the next hour was going to be like.

"Alright then… Things I am curious about then. When did you move to the states?"

"Two years ago." It wasn't a complete lie, she had woken up a little over two years ago, in the states.

"Why?"

Helena's fingers stopped playing with the string and looked up at Heather, her hand automatically going to the small rectangular locket sitting in the hollow of her throat. "Christina died. My daughter."

Heather's eyes flickered to the locket, before coming back to stare right back into Helena's dark brown ones. "How did she die?"

Helena shook a bit, the force of what she was going to say shaking her. "She was murdered. A group of men broke into the home she was staying in with cousins and she fought back, and was shot."

"And how did that make you feel?" Heather asked, her own emotions boiling close to the surface.

"I wanted to destroy the world." Helena whispered, her fingers still dancing around the locket.

"I imagine you know that I walked that path with you."

Helena nodded, her eyes unfocused. "That knowledge is what propelled me into calling you."

"So, is the destroying the world bit why your boss has been pushing you to come talk to someone?" Helena's only answer was a nod. "Well, the world is still here, so someone had to stop you… I know when I was in the desert had Gilbert not shown up… Well, we wouldn't be here."

"Myka." Helena whispered her answer again, her mind racing back to the moment where she stood with the trident in Yellowstone.

_"Alright, if I am wrong then kill me!" Myka forced her gun into Helena's hand, and then held it to her own forehead. "Kill me now! I mean if we are all going to die anyway right, so what's the difference?"_

_Helena shook her head, she wasn't going to do it, she couldn't kill Myka._

_"So shoot me! Shoot me now. Kill me, but not like that."_

_Helena's hand was shaking and her finger was twitching against the trigger._

_"Not like a coward! I want you to look me in the eyes. And. Take. My. Life. Come on, do it."_

_Helena was almost in tears now, she knew she didn't want to kill Myka, but still her finger tightened just a bit on the trigger._

_"DO IT!"_

_Helena broke, she threw the gun on the ground, falling to her knees sobbing._

"Helena?" Heather was standing in front of her now, snapping her fingers.

H.G. finally looked at the other woman instead of through her. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Want to tell me where you just went?"

"Not particularly, but I supposed I should anyway…" Heather nodded as the inventor trailed off. When Helena bolstered enough confidence to share the memory, she gave Heather the cliff notes edition, minus the artifact.

"Who is Myka then?"

"How ignorant of me. Myka is Agent Bering."

Even Helena could see the cogs of Heather's mind come to life, sliding the information into place. "You mean the woman who was here yesterday? The one who is, what well into her thirties, and sex toys still make her blush and turn away?"

Helena nodded. "Indeed."

"You know, I am starting to think you need to be here less, and her much more. She obviously has some stuff to work through, but that's for another time." Heather said, applying a sticky note in her brain to try to harass the now much more interesting Myka Bering into sitting down for tea with her.

Helena chuckled a bit at the notion. "I am quite sure I need to be here."

Heather agreed before pushing forward. "So, how come Myka could stop you but not the other agent with her?"

"I… I think I love her." Helena said, hesitance to say the words evident.

"Do you think she loves you back?"

Helena worried her lip at this question. "I- I don't know."

"Have you asked?"

Helena shook her head.

"But you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"Very much so."

"Then I think we are done for the day. You need to tell her. You need to get all of your feelings for her off your chest."

Helena nodded, the idea making perfect sense to her, once it was voiced. "I do have to ask you, what on earth is that little butterfly contraption for?"

Heather smiled, chuckling a little. "It sits right over your clitoris and vibrates. You have never seen one before?"

Helena shook her head, but filed the information away for further exploration.

"Why don't we make a standing agreement to meet for lunch as long as you and Agent Bering are in Las Vegas, and when you leave to go back to where ever you are from, we can figure out a new plan?"

"That sounds fabulous. Thank you Heather."

* * *

"Alright, I have narrowed the possible artifacts down to one. Drum roll please!" Claudia announced, Pete sitting beside her, performing the obligatory drum roll the following day. Myka looked at the Farnsworth, her impatience evident. She was ready to leave Vegas, and the quicker Claudia told them what they were looking for at Heathers they could snag, bag, and tag it, or restart if Heather didn't have it. "This!" Claudia finally said, holding a picture of an early Egyptian piece of jewelry. The bracelet was glorious, alternating red, gold, and blue beads on six strings that met at a blue scarab that was lined with gold. "This is Hatshepsut's Bracelet. Apparently that chick had some powerful mojo, a Beehive and a bracelet! Anyway, think the effects of the Beehive, on a few steroids."

"So, if she's wearing it, anything she suggests the person do they have to?" Myka asked, her interest peaked now.

"Yep. And instead of just following orders like the Beehive, this will kill you if you resist. I don't have anything to confirm this, but I think the bracelet was from early in her reign, and the Beehive came much later." Claudia said before closing the Farnsworth as Leena's hands slid down the front of her chest.

"Did you see if she was wearing that yesterday?"

Helena shook her head. "But I do need to talk to you in regard to that."

Myka cut her eyes at Helena, confusion obvious on the curly haired woman's face.

"I am going to take a Pete approach here. Blurt and run. So… I think I am madly in love with you." And with that Helena turned around and locked herself in the bathroom, which was not thought out nearly as well as it should have.

Myka stood shell shocked for a moment before she went and started banging on the door. "What do you mean you are madly in love with me?!"

"You stopped me at Yellowstone! And did you not wonder why Sykes put you in the chair but not Pete in Hong Kong?" Helena answered, her voice muffled by the door between them.

"It was just random Helena!"

"No it wasn't. He saw it the second you walked in the room. I am in love with you!"

"This is the fucking bracelet, that's all this is. Heather put this idea in your head, and now you have to comply."

"Bloody hell Myka!" Helena said, throwing the door open, tears still shiny on her face. "That does not even start to make sense and you know it!"

Face to face with Helena, Myka's bravo started to melt away. "I didn't mean there was nothing there Helena, just… We have never had one of those moments…"

Helena let a strangled sound at. "Then pray tell, what the bloody fucking hell are all the looks, and your trust, and me saving you, and… You are incorrigible!"

"Helena!" Myka yelled as the other woman pushed past her and slammed the hotel door shut behind her.

* * *

"I just wish she would reciprocate my feelings." Helena was crying, Heather sitting in the chair next to her, doing her best to console the woman.

"I am sure she just needs time Helena." Heather said, trying to rub soothing circles on the shaking woman's back. Just as Helena's sobs were turning into pathetic hiccups, a stern knock came to the office door. "I'll be right back Helena, I promise."

Heather cracked the door and saw Myka standing on the other side, and squeezed out the crack. "Look, Myka, it's really not a good time."

"I know Helena is in there-"

"And she is heartbroken because you negated her emotions for you." Heather interrupted. "All you really need to do is return her love, match her intensity. Or tell her there is a definitive no, but you can't let her linger in this land of not knowing."

"I- uhm –" Myka attempted to respond.

"Think about what you are doing to her." Heather said, turning, and allowing Myka to see her wrist for the first time, and there sat Hatshepsut's bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"England, a few months ago."

"Can I see that for a moment?"

Heather scrunched her face up, but removed the bracelet and handed it to Myka, who pulled out a purple glove to take it, and then dropped it in the silver bag. A few sparks jumped out, but nothing as fantastical as they were used to, and that normally meant they were in for a twofer. "What did you just do?"

"Well, it's hard to explain… but we think that the bracelet has been causing the strange behavior in your patients and the death of your intern."

"Right... And Helena thinks she's the one who needs therapy." Heather said, shaking her head and walking back into her office with Helena.

* * *

When Helena finally returned to the hotel room two hours after Myka, her eyes were puffy from crying, and any trace of make-up was completely erased. Myka was sitting at the table, debating with Claudia if, in fact, they could have a twofer, and what they were missing part of the set. Upon seeing Helena walk in the frame, Claudia became ecstatic, sure that Helena would take her side that it had to be a twofer. Myka thought it was possible but thought that there wouldn't have been any sparks if that was the case. Claudia was adamant that just because sparks did fly, didn't mean it was finished. When Helena turned to the Farnswoth, hearing Claudia call her name, the much younger woman's excitement dialed back from 11 to 0.

"H.G. Dude, what's wrong?"

"She was wammied. She's going to be fine though." Myka said.

Claudia looked suspicious, but let H.G. retreat away from the argument.

"Look Mykes, I will call you tomorrow with what I have found. Get some rest." Claudia finally said after they went round and round for another fifteen minutes.

Finally free of the argument, Myka got up, listening to her joints pop and crack like rice crispies in milk. She turned and saw Helena curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow, still dressed in a button up shirt that was loose and her favorite pair of jeans, which were already showing signs of wear and tear at the knees. Myka started to say something and then changed her mind only to have a sharp pain go through her stomach. "Fuck!" Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, and she was bending over.

Helena sat up and realizing something was wrong, and all but ran to help Myka. "Myka?" Helena asked, helping the taller woman to the bed. "What's wrong Myka?"

"So…much…pain." Myka squeezed out, curling around her arms.

"Myka! Pay attention to me. When you got the bracelet from Heather did she tell you to do anything?" Helena asked, frantic now.

Myka forced a nod out.

"What? What did she tell you to do Myka?"

"Either completely love you or leave you." The pain was easing now.

Helena stopped and backed away, seeing Myka's face become less pained, the danger passing, she was scared of what Myka's response was going to be to that demand. "And your choice?"

"To love you with just as much intensity as you love me." Myka answered, a smirk on her face. "She asked me to think about what I would be doing to you if I left, and I did. And then I thought about what I would be doing to myself." All the pain that was once punishing Myka had disappeared as quickly as it came, and she pushed herself off the bed and started walking towards Helena, in the same way a predator walks towards its pray.

"Do you feel inclined to tell me what you would be doing to yourself?"

"I would be denying myself of my first true relationship. With someone who needs me as much as I need them. Someone who can match my wits, sentence for sentence, and someone who, despite her hatred of being open, went to a therapist because she wanted me so badly." And with that, Myka pushed Helena into the wall behind her, pinning her there.

Lips crashed together in a frenzy, passion igniting the fireworks that were exploding between them. Subconsciously they had been waiting for so long to experience each other that the first kiss was like breathing for the first time. Breaking apart after the first kiss, Myka smiled at Helena before sweeping her arms under the smaller woman's ass and lifting her up, forcing Helena to wrap her legs around Myka's waist as they kissed pushed against the hotel wall.

"Bed." Helena suggested, pulling apart from the second kiss. Myka nodded, carrying her across the short distance before putting her down on the bed, and pushing her down. Myka crawled up her body, peppering kisses over the few bits of exposed skin.

"Too many clothes." Myka said, before reaching Helena's lips again, pulling on the lower lip with her teeth. Helena's hands explored her back, pulling her shirt out of her pants, and then over her head when Myka pulled back from the kiss. Returning the favor, Myka unbuttoned the light shirt Helena was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders to reveal a pink lace bra that her breasts were almost spilling out of. Myka bent down slightly and pressed her lips to the pulse point on Helena's neck, sucking lightly, eliciting a moan from her.

Helena flipped them over, putting Myka under her. "I have much more experience then you in this area," was her only explanation, as she unhooked her own bra and threw it somewhere in the hotel room and far out of sight. Myka smiled, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she stared at Helena's perfect breasts. Helena smiled, victorious, before shimmying down the bed and unbuttoning Myka's pants while placing kisses on her well-toned stomach. Pulling the pants off in one fluid motion, Helena stopped for a moment to take in her prize before moving back up Myka's body, kissing any skin she could reach, finally arriving back at her lips. Slipping her tongue into Myka's mouth, her hands found their way under Myka and went to work on freeing the other woman's breasts.

After a few misses with the bra clasp (she was out of practice after all) she managed to throw the black, plain bra, across the room to join her own in oblivion. "Much better." With that Helena bent down, placing her lips over the dusky nipple belonging to Myka's right breast, and sucking gently at first. Feeling Myka's hips bucking under her, Helena switched to the other nipple, sucking just a bit harder, as she looped her fingers under the black panties that matched the bra. Moving down Myka's body with kisses while simultaneously pulling the underwear off, Helena elicited moans of anticipation from her.

Moving back up to recapture Myka's lips, Helena slipped her index finger in the folds of Myka's perfectly shaved vagina, running her finger up and down, just enough to tease. Myka grunted in return, her back arching, begging Helena for more. Giving in, Helena slipped her wondering finger into Myka, while tapping her clitoris with her thumb, making sure not to fall into a pattern.

It didn't take long to push Myka to the edge of orgasm, and when she fell off the cliff, Helena eased her back down, placing light kisses on her lips. When she finally came down, she started to return the kisses, but it was clear to Helena that she was in no position to return the favor of an orgasm. "That was amazing." Myka whispered, sleep playing heavy on her eye lids already.

"Yes it was." Helena said, placing one last kiss on her lips. "Go to sleep love."

Helena slid off Myka and shimmied out of her own pants and underwear, before situating herself as the big spoon, as Myka drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Helena woke up to the Farnsworth buzzing, and she reached over Myka's still sleeping body to grab it. As she went to try to get out of bed, she realized her arm was pinned under Myka and she would have to answer in bed.

"What is it Ms. Donovan?" H.G. whispered after she opened the Farnsworth.

"Good morning H.G.! I was just calling to let you guys know the artifact is indeed a twofer, you are looking for a necklace."

H.G. nodded, pushing her finger to her lips, trying to get the young woman to tone back her volume. "Alright, we will look."

"Have a good day!" Claudia all but screamed before H.G. could close the Farnsworth, and Myka turned over, the sheet that was covering her naked body moving away as she moved into frame of the Farnsworth. "Whoa, Mykes, I can see way too much of you right now."

Myka's eyes got really wide as she scrambled to pull the sheet back up over her exposed breasts.

"But score! H.G. and Mykes, sitting in a tree-" Helena slammed the Farnsworth shut, and seconds later Myka's phone dinged with a text message.

**_Claudia: Does this mean she will stop being such a bitch to me and Leena?_**

Myka rolled her eyes and turned the phone off without replying. "Good morning." She said with a smile, rolling over and placing a kiss on Helena's lips.

"Good morning. Claudia said the artifact is a twofer, which was proven last night since its effect stayed on you."

Myka nodded, her hair splayed across the pillow. "I don't regret its effect though."

Helena smiled. "Let's go see if Heather has that necklace."

* * *

Heather did not have the necklace and Myka and H.G. ended up going to England to track down the man who had sold the bracelet to her. He had sold the necklace to another woman, who was living in New Zealand. After a month of tracking the damn thing, they finally were able to put it on the shelf to which it belonged at the Warehouse just in time for Artie to return, and for them to give a tour to their newest Reagent. Dr. Heather Kessler.

"Is that a Berkley horse?" Heather said, following Myka and H.G. through the warehouse.

"Not just a Berkley horse, the Berkley horse." Helena said, turning around and smirking at the other woman.

"No way! Theresa Berkley's original horse…"

Helena nodded, confident Heather would fit right in.


End file.
